Remembering The Spirit Tracks
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: A train accident early in their adventure leaves Link dead and Zelda doomed to her spirit form. Five years later, Hyrule is in ruins and the princess has lost hope. But when all is not as it seems, will she be willing to do it all again? PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. In case some of you clicked on this thinking, "I've seen this before!", well, you're right. Months ago I deleted it due to inactivity, but I took a peek earlier this week and I decided to work on it again. I have edited it very little, so it's mostly all the same. Whether you're reading it again or it's your first time, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Now whenever I think back to that horrible afternoon, I question Anjean's decision to send two twelve-year-olds on a quest to save Hyrule. We were young, and inexperienced, and above all, hardly ready to take life by the horns, much less defeat a demon of evil. What were we thinking, going out on a quest like that…<p>

I remember so clearly how I could feel the sun, at least, as much as I could feel it through my ethereal body. I'm reduced to nothing but a spirit, but somehow I was warmed as I sat (or floated, rather) on the top of the Spirit Train cab as Link drove below me. I smiled down at him and lowered myself so I was next to him. "All right, so our first step is going to the Forest Sanctuary."

He nodded and smiled back at me. Link was the sort that did much and talked little. I believe my being a ghost didn't help his situation, of course. "Yes, Princess."

"Link, please, call me Zelda."

"Ok… Zelda."

I giggled softly and floated back up top so I could keep watch. The horn next to me suddenly blew to scare away a pig, and I squealed in surprise as I darted away. Link was laughing lightly as I came back. "Sorry, Zelda. I guess I should've told you."

"Humph. Just don't do it again." I jutted out my bottom lip in a pout and stared ahead. It was then that I noticed a strange blue engine in front of us. Gray smoke poured from the smokestack, and I gasped as I recognized exactly what the strange contraption was.

"Link! Phantom Train ahead!" I screamed in a panic.

He stuck his head out the window. His eyes widened, and he pulled back on the emergency brake as hard as he could. I kept going although the train screeched to a halt behind me. "Huh? Link!" I quickly flew back to him.

The train slowly but surely began backing up along the tracks. The Phantom Train came ever closer. I was bouncing up and down in one spot, as I was panicking, though to be honest I don't know why. I am ghost after all; technically, I'm already dead. "Hurry Link!"

"I'm trying! It doesn't go any faster!"

The great blue puffing beast was nearly upon us. He looked forward, eyes round with terror. I realized all too late that a head-on collision could not be avoided. The next moment I heard a sound that was of crunching metal and splintering wood.

"Aaaaugh! Link!"

I was thrown from the explosion as the Phantom Train burst into flames, causing the Spirit Train to combust. My breath caught in my throat as I felt what would have been tears roll down my face. "Link! Liiiink!" I raced back to the wreckage.

There had to be something left of him. I knew it. I searched and searched through the rubble, calling his name and making sure that I didn't leave a chip of wood nor metal unturned. I stopped dead when I saw it.

It was his hat. His green, pointy, floppy hat. Next to it lay the Spirit Flute, both of which I had personally given him. I sank to the ground, kneeling on my knees as I tried to deny it.

However, my mind didn't allow me the luxury. A hidden wisdom, a secret intelligence hid within me and told me the truth over and over again. I wanted to shut it off, push it away, but… It was all pointless.

Link was dead. Hyrule was dead. And as far as I was concerned, I may as well have been dead, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated!<strong>

**-LoRF**

**Don't forget to check out my blog here! aureliaknight!weebly!com (replace ! with .)**


	2. Five Years Later

**Indeed, as I believe I did when I first published this last year (or two years ago, I can't remember), I'm giving you the prologue and the first chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"My dear, you are drifting again."<p>

My ears twitched lazily as I recognized the voice. "Sorry, Anjean." I floated back down to ground level. My head had almost been touching the ceiling this time, the highest I've gotten in a long while.

She smiled warmly. "Worry not, Princess. I was just making sure that you knew."

"Yes…" I turned away until I heard her steam away in those little contraptions the Lokomos use to travel. When I was sure she was gone, I sighed deeply and continued to stare out the window.

I had lived, no, been forced to live in the Tower of Spirits for five years. It was no longer a group of floating pieces, though the magic had been sucked right out of it. The Lokomos were, at first, agitated about coming to live here, as it made them nervous and jittery, but they got over it like I did. We did not, after all, have a choice in the matter.

My translucent blue eyes traveled over the barren wasteland that used to be known as the Forest Realm. The grass was a dark shade of brown, obviously dead, and bulbins roamed around wildly. I remembered a time when it was a lush green, and the hills rolled in the wind…

A screech broke through my thoughts. _Darned monsters…_ I thought. They were everywhere now, minions to Demon King Malladus. Or, as the people knew him, me.

He had inhabited my body soon after Link died. I watched in horror as he addressed the populace of Hyrule as his slaves. They were forced to work for him, rebuilding towns to fit his interests and laying down rails to replace the Spirit Tracks. The sad part of the tale is that no one would've suspected a darling twelve-year-old princess to be a demon.

Although, that _was_ five years ago, and I have since turned seventeen. Since my body is still growing, so does my spirit. Next year Malladus will appoint himself Queen of Hyrule, and there will truly be no hope. And if he were to take a suitor… I shuddered. No. That was one think I refused to think of.

My gaze traveled to the sky. It was a lovely, inviting shade of steel-gray, as usual. How…charming. I felt my stomach lurch and I was forced to float into a different room. I could barely stand to live with the guilt of knowing that, if I hadn't absolutely _needed_ and _insisted_ that Link take me to the Tower that day, he wouldn't be dead, I wouldn't be a spirit, and Hyrule would still be flourishing. Oh, if only I knew then what I know now! Of course, had a known what I know now, I wouldn't have done a lot of other things as well. Perhaps it truly was for the best…

I faintly heard the creak of the main doors. Flying to the foyer, I saw that the Lokomos were gathered as well. My eyes narrowed as Chancellor Cole poked his little shrewish head through the door, void of the two top hats so that his horns were seen, and then cleared his throat. "Presenting, the monarch of Hyrule, his majesty Demon King Malladus!" He opened the door the rest of the way to reveal the very person that haunted my dreams.

My teeth gritted together and I forced myself to look elsewhere lest I do something rash. Standing before me was my near-exact double. Malladus smirked in a self-satisfied way and walked toward me, black heels clicking on the floor. "Good day, Princess." He bowed in a mocking fashion.

I spat at his feet, snapping my head up to glare at him. "You have no right to speak to me, usurper."

He feigned surprise. "Usurper? Whatever _do _you mean?"

"You stole my kingdom, my throne, and my body!" I lunged toward him, forgetting for a moment that I could do nothing. I felt the familiar tickling sensation as I went right through what used to be my body.

"Listen Zelda, this is for the best. Believe me." He smiled again. My anger only flared. "The least you could do is to pick a decent wardrobe…" I growled. "Honestly, replacing everything I own with black and red…"

"Well, I rather like it. Besides, I need to remind myself that I'm a man under all this, you know."

I felt my insides cringe as I thought about that. A man…in my body. Disgusting beyond any word I may have in my extensive vocabulary. I shivered from the thought and continued to glare at him. "What do you want, anyway, Your Usurperness?"

With a motion from his hand, he signaled Cole to toss something to Byrne, who was standing behind the Lokomos. _Wait… When did he get in here? _I wondered briefly. I never could keep track of the strange man. Then I shook it off, dismissing it as unimportant. "What?" I hissed again.

"Food for the Lokomos, and all the _Hryulian Post_'s for you to read." Malladus snapped his fingers. Byrne was behind him, eyeing us all. "I'll see you all in a fortnight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a country to run." He turned around to leave.

I was beside myself with anger. I wished desperately that there was something, _anything_, that I could do. The king stopped suddenly. "Oh, and Zelda?"

"What now?" My eye narrowed dangerously.

"You may want to check the obituary," He stated ominously. Then, with another smirk, he left. The door slammed shut once more.

Check the obituary? My eyes widened as a fear spread through me. "Anjean!" I shrieked, hurrying to the parcel. "Help me!"

She rolled over to me as fast as she could. "Calm yourself, Zelda." She opened it up, dumping the contents on the floor. Embrose and Gage took care of the food, storing it for later. Anjean carefully shifted through the newspapers.

I was shaking as she flipped to the death section of each one. I never saw anyone I knew, which was thankful, and I signaled her to continue. Suddenly, with trembling hand, I stopped her. "Wait…" My eyes scanned the sheet before me. It was yesterday's paper. I realized with shock who was staring up at me. "Teacher…" I whimpered.

He had died in his sleep two days ago. No one knew why, but I had a pretty good guess. It was probably from worrying about me. Teacher may have been a bit of a blockhead sometimes, but he could tell when something was wrong. Malladus taking over Hyrule must've set something off in his old head, and he had worried for five years straight, finally giving out as his aging body could take no more.

"Zelda…" Anjean tried to console me. "I'm so sorry…"

I touched the photograph, my fingers falling through it and disappearing into the floor. "He's…dead," I said simply. "Teacher is dead." I straightened up and turned away from her. I felt the non-existent tears stream down my face.

"Zelda, don't do anything rash." She rolled in front of me. "Have control."

"C-control? Anjean, how can I have control?" I collapsed in a ghostly heap on the floor. "Teacher is dead, Link is dead, and I'm dead! Hyrule is doomed because of me!" I buried my face in my hands.

She clucked her tongue. "That's not true."

"Yes it is! If I hadn't tried to play hero for my country, if I'd only stayed in my room like I was told, none of this would've happened!" I sniffled and peeked through the cracks in my fingers at her. "How can you tell me that it's not true?"

"Because, no matter what you would've done, all this would have happened anyway."

"Even…Link?"

"I'm not sure about that, but maybe not."

I hugged my knees to my chest and laid my head on them. "Why do the Goddesses hate me?" I whispered.

She attempted to pat my back, although all I ended up with was a tingly spot where she touched me. "They don't. I honestly don't know why all this has happened, Princess."

"Mm-hmm." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. That brought the death count to two, at least, of the dead that truly matter to me. First Link and now Teacher died too. How much more would the Goddesses put me through?

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest, I had completely forgotten how long these chapters were... I must've written a lot more when I was younger. Now I'm all for short, sweet, and to the point. Dx (See the third chapter of "Coming Back To You" for proof) Well, maybe someday I'll be able to write longer stuff again...<strong>

**Reviews, please! I like them, I know you all love giving them! **

**-LoRF**


	3. Funerals And Ceremonies

**Sorry it's taken so long! I had some unplanned business to attend to. But, as usual, I get it up somehow! I'd like to thank all those that have read this story, and extra thanks goes to those that have reviewed! Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I thanked the Goddesses, for the third time that day, that the Tower of Spirits was no longer magical. Otherwise, I never would've been able to get out of there. One of the perks of being a ghost is that I have unlimited access to anything non-magical, what with my ability to go through walls. I tried to go through a magical barrier once…with surprising results…<p>

_"Hey Anjean! What's this wall here?"_

_"Zelda, don't you dare touch that!"_

_"I'll just go through it, gees..." I backed away from the wall a few feet before speeding toward it as fast as I could. I heard a sharp crack as my head made contact with it. I fell to the ground, ears ringing and the room spinning._

_Anjean was over me, shaking her head. I looked up at her. "Hey… Why are there three of you?"_

I shook myself as I gazed out the window of the train passenger car I was on. Thankfully it wasn't full, and no one could see me anyway, so I didn't have to worry about any outbursts of "Does anyone feel a draft?" as I passed through them.

The Forest Realm flew by outside. I closed my eyes and thought of better days. Days when the Forest Realm was forest and plains, and all the little creatures scampered around the prairie. Train Engineers would blow their whistles to each other in an acknowledgement. The sky would be big, and blue, and endless above all of Hyrule.

Teacher used to take me on train rides. He and Alfonzo, the guard captain and the best swordsman in the country, would accompany me. Alfonzo knew how to drive trains, so he would take the controls as Teacher and I would stay in the passenger car. Sometimes Cole came along too, but not often. I never really did like him much, and now I knew exactly why.

I remember I would always beg to drive the train, but, even though I am the princess, I had been a little princess, and they never let me. It's a good thing, too; there's no telling what sort of chaos I would've caused!

So, I would sit and peer out the window as Teacher made sure I never fell out. I always liked to lean way out, so I could "pet the pwetty bunnies, Teachah!" My childhood may have been void of parents (they both died when I was very, very young), but that didn't mean that it consisted of _all _work. Teacher and Alfonzo made sure that it was as normal as a royal's childhood could be.

A horrible screeching sound snapped me out of my memories. The other passengers all lurched forward and grumbled about the poor quality of the engineer. Apparently he didn't blow the whistle at the right times and he never slowed down or sped up when the signs prompted him to. What kind of engineers was Malladus letting have certificates? Even at twelve I reviewed them all to make sure that only the most responsible drivers rode the rails!

I backtracked from where I had drifted on from the train although it stopped. Castle Town lay ahead of me. Timid and scared of what awaited me, I floated in.

It was different, to say the least. The gallant fountain that used to mark the centre of the town had vanished, and in its place there was a statue of essentially myself, Cole, and Byrne. It sickened me to look at. How dare he put himself up on a pedestal above the good people of Hyrule! And with those two lowly traitors, no less! At least, Cole was a traitor. I had never even known Byrne existed until five years ago.

The rest of the town had transformed into one giant slum. The streets were covered in dirt and muck, and I floated a little higher, just in case that disgusting filth _could _somehow get on my dress. I saw the citizens leaning against buildings, begging for money and food. None wore any decent clothing other than tattered rags.

I floated over to where a haggard-looking mother and her child were on the street corner. She had her hand held out, eagerly awaiting any kind stranger to press a rupee into her palm, as if anyone could spare it. I desperately wished I had but one green rupee to give to her.

Her child, a young boy who looked around six, was playing with a make-shift train engine, most likely dug out of the garbage by the way the frame was cracked, one wheel was missing, and another looked ready to fall off at any moment. I turned back to the mother and laid my hand in hers. "I promise, I will change Hyrule back to the way it was."

She shivered and her hand recoiled from under mine. I nodded sullenly and continued on to the castle, where the funeral for my deceased mentor was to be held. As I passed through the stone wall to the grounds, I gasped.

If the town hadn't flourished, the castle definitely had. The gardens were overflowing with beautiful flowers and majestic fountains. Well-kept shrubbery lined the paths of walkways. Now I see where the large tax fund went: to the castle décor, and to the building of more destruction. Malladus, you truly are a demon king.

I went away from the sight and went into the castle itself. Nothing much changed there from the last time I saw it, except that, in place of the traditional red and gold colors, black and deep, deep violet decorated the halls. There were voices coming from a large room to my left, and I floated through the door.

The funeral started without me. It didn't bother me much, since I honestly didn't care as long as I got there at some point. Not many people were there; mostly castle staff. Malladus stood in one corner with Cole and Byrne, looking bored. In fact, he yawned loudly. "When does this get over with, Cole?"

"Nyee hee hee hee… Just a few more minutes, Your Majesty."

I went over to them. "Well, if all else fails, you certainly know how to put on a funeral." I crossed my arms before the king and scowled at him. There wasn't any measurement in the world that could tell how deep my hatred ran for him.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smirked and examined his nails, which were painted a glossy shade of black. Why oh why did he insist on making me look like I was some sort of depressed, emotional world-hating teen? I never wore black, and if I did, it was because I was going to a funeral (like my grandmother's for instance, or now). Although, I couldn't very well change my outfit as I was a spirit. Not many things come in transparent, you know.

"That's probably the nicest thing you'll hear me say to you."

"True, true. Not that I'm complaining. You are a mere nuisance now." He waved me off dismissively.

I noticed that the line to the casket had dimmed, so I floated up to it. Teacher lay on the satin, serene and calm as ever. I touched ever so lightly the brown lapel on his jacket. "I'll miss you. I'm sorry that Malladus took over and I couldn't make things right before you died," I whispered. If I hadn't been a ghost, tears would've been falling on him. How very un-princess-like.

Two guards came to take the casket away and bury it in the cemetery behind the gardens. Malladus turned to Cole. "What's next on my agenda?"

"Ah… You are to present a new engineer with his certificate, Your Grace."

My ears pricked up as I heard that. "You don't do a very good job reviewing the engineers, Malladus. A large number of your _slaves_ were nearly killed by a horrid engineer today."

"Oh really? Well, I'll have to get my hands on the little snip and have him thrown in the dungeon, now won't I?" He turned on his heel and left for the throne room. I followed him sullenly, wanting to know exactly how he did the ceremony now. Back when I did it, it was an exciting time for me. Malladus looked happier at the funeral.

He stayed outside the throne room whilst I flew through the door and sat on the windowsill next to my great-something grandma Tetra. "You wouldn't have let this happen, would you?" I asked the picture.

She said nothing, instead just staring ahead. I sighed. "I didn't think so."

A young man who looked around my age was kneeling before the throne. There came the sound of trumpets playing (off-key and completely at the wrong times, so it sounded slightly better than a train crash), and Malladus traipsed into the room.

He stopped before the male. "Rise, boy," He commanded harshly.

The new engineer raised his head. I gasped. Those eyes… Could it be…?

"What is your name? Quickly now!" Malladus barked.

I inhaled sharply. Time seemed to stop for me, and I sat on the absolute edge of the windowsill. The blonde man smiled slightly and said, "Link."

Link. Link was alive.

I felt myself falling to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to get the next chapter up a little quicker next time. <strong>

**Review, please!**

**-LoRF**


	4. Remember Me Never

**So... Yeah. I actually forgot about FanFiction altogether due to circumstances, but I remembered it again when I started thinking of a sequel to a different story I wrote a while back (_A Harsh Replacement_). Plus, I received a review speaking about the lack of updates. I apologize. I really do. But I'm flattered that they took the time to save the previous story on an E-Book. That makes me feel special. :3**

**So, without any further ado (because Lord knows you've waited long enough already) I give you chaper three. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>With a quick spin in the air, I turned myself into a little blue puffball and hid behind the throne. Making a big scene now would be a very bad idea. So, instead, I just barely peeked out from behind my overly-large high-backed chair. Truth be told, it really wasn't that comfy, either.<p>

Malladus yawned loudly and my annoyance spiked. His rudeness just astounded me, and right in front of Link! I rolled my eyes away from him and to the man in question. It took me a moment to understand that five years had gone by, and for some odd reason I kept expecting him to come back looking like a twelve-year-old. My… He'd grown. A great deal.

His hair was longer now, shaggy at the edges and some hanging before his ears, like mine. It must've been some sort of secret style that I never caught onto. His icy-blue eyes shone in pure excitement. Then I noticed the knotted scar running from the corner of his right eye to the base of his neck. The explosion… He must've been hurt somehow. I wondered briefly on how many other wounds his young body may have taken.

I caught him staring at me, so I moved back some. Malladus, unfortunately, noticed as well. "What are you staring at, boy?"

"Uh? Um… How your radiance brightens the room, Your Grace." He smiled widely. It was obviously fake, and I giggled softly in spite of myself.

"Well." Malladus sounded surprised. He probably never received compliments—fake or not—in his life. Too bad he was woman now and females tended to receive them a lot (or at least I would, since I held a high position and people just _love_ to make me happy). I just wished he had picked a _different _woman. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Cole! Bring me the certificate!"

Link brightened at the mention of a certificate. I felt happy for him, yet a little sad, too. He was getting his certificate for the second time. The accident probably made him have to learn everything over again.

Cole carried the slip of paper to Malladus as if it were sacred. Malladus tore it from the little demon's grasp, tearing the corner a bit. "Here. By the power vested in me, I make you an official engineer, blah blah blah, ok. Now, get out of here and wait for a message for work, boy!" He tossed the certificate at Link.

He caught it, bowed, and ran from the room. I quickly flew after him.

I couldn't help but notice how toned he was. Working with trains all day probably did that to a person. Still, his uniform easily made it clear how strong he was. His gold-blonde hair shone in the sun. I felt myself turning red, even as a ghost fluffball. I had to stop looking at him and just concentrate on following him, or else this would get very annoying.

Soon he dashed into the Castle Town station, where Alfonzo stood waiting for him. "Hey Link! Got your certificate, I see."

"Yeah! Princess Zelda was a bit rude, though… She wasn't as nice as you told me."

"She's changed, Link. Now come on, let's get back to Aboda." Alfonzo went to get in the passenger car.

The way they talked puzzled me. What did Link mean? He should know that I'm not rude. I'm usually quite nice to people. I admit that I can be a little hot-headed sometimes, but isn't everyone? Then it occurred to me that he meant Malladus, not me. _I have to get used to this… Denying that I'm not me isn't helping._ The train began to pull out of the station, so I flew up to the top of the passenger car, sat down, and uncurled to my full height. "Link."

He turned his head slightly. "Alfonzo? Is that you?"

"Link, it's me, Zelda."

He completely turned to see me. I waved politely. "It's good to see you, Link."

His reaction was definitely _not _what I expected. He stared at me for a moment, paled to a pallor much whiter than my own, and pulled the emergency brake as far back as it would go. I had to stop myself from floating too far from him.

When I got back to him, he was shaking terribly. I stood next to him. "Link, don't you recognize me?"

"A-Alfonzo! There's a ghost out here!" He yelled hysterically.

"Ghost? No, I'm Zelda! I'm Princess Zelda! You know me!" I began to get frustrated. If this was some sort of cruel joke, so help me I'm going to possess his body and run it into so many walls he won't know what hit him!

Alfonzo lumbered out of the car and went up to Link. "There better be a real good reason why you nearly caused me to go through the passenger car!"

"Listen, I was driving, minding my own business, when this ghost claiming to be Princess Zelda comes along and starts talking to me! See?" He pointed to me.

"They can't see me, Link." I sighed. "Only you can."

"Didn't you hear her?" Link's eyes were wide in fear.

"They can't hear me, either."

He glared at me. "You shut up!"

Alfonzo shook his head. "Link, let's just get home and get you out of the sun. Come on, start up the train and let's get going." He walked back to the car and got inside.

Link grumbled under his breath and put the train in forward, and then he put it up to top speed. I stood next to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get Alfonzo to yell at you."

"Why don't you go haunt someone else? I don't know why you're following me or even talking to me!" He gave me a venomous sideways glance.

My shoulders fell. "Don't… Don't you remember me?" I asked softly.

"No. I don't remember anything." He looked at me intensely. "Would you just go away, _Princess_ _Zelda_?" He said my title and name as if it were something dirty and unimportant. Like it was something he wanted to toss away and never look at again.

"B-but, you have to remember! Five years ago, when I was turned into a spirit!" He had to remember… He just had to know who I was!

"I don't remember anything before five years ago! Now leave!"

That cut me deep. I nodded slightly and stopped in place as the train sped on without me. I heard the familiar trill of a whistle as he scared an animal off the tracks. Why hadn't I realized it before?

It made sense; why he and Alfonzo were talking about me as if Link had never known me and was just learning, why he was scared when he saw me, and why he wanted me gone. It was because he _didn't _remember. Sometime during the explosion he hit his head on something hard enough for him to lose his memory.

I let a choked sob escape my lips before I curled into the ghost ball and raced back to the Tower of Spirits. I had to tell Anjean. I had to let her know that Link was alive, but that he lost his memory, so I was probably going to be stuck like this for life.

And I had to ask her about this very strange feeling I had inside. It was warm, yet cold at the same time. Plus, I needed to know why I felt so broken right now. Even when I would get depressed about being a spirit I never felt this bad. Being stuck in a tower, I never got the chance to experience a lot of wondrous things known at "teenager-hood". And now that same "-hood" is nearly over.

Yes, I had to talk to Anjean, and soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, girly hormones kicking in... It sucks. Really. Seriously though, I plan to work harder on this stuff. I promise it! ...probably...<strong>

**Leave a review, if you would!**

**-LoRF**


	5. Memory Jogger

**May I just say: I HATE THIS CHAPTER. It's so flippin' long! Gah, editing was a beast... Anyway, I really hope you enjoy reading this a lot better than I writing/editing it. And, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I love you all! For those that didn't: Gr. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Anjean listened intently as I gushed on and on about how Link was alive. She tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment or two, and sighed afterward. "Princess, there is not much that we may do in this situation," She said finally.<p>

I refused to believe her. "There has to be something! With his being alive, well, and an _engineer_, I have a chance to become whole again! I'm not going to let this pass by just because he has a problem remembering things. I'm going to find a way to jog his memory. He's going to save me _and_ Hyrule, Anjean! Even if I have to force him." I clenched my hand into a tight fist.

She sighed once more. "My dear, one cannot restore another's memory instantly. It takes time, a significant object from said memory, or a hard hit on the head." She saw the joyful glint in my eye and scolded, "You are not going to hurt the poor boy!"

"No, I have a better idea! Get his hat and the Spirit Flute! I'll blow the whistle when I'm ready for you."

"Whatever do you mean?" Her eyebrows rose.

"Just trust me!" I turned into a floating orb and zoomed to Aboda Village as fast as I could. Of course, on the way there, I took the time to weave between the old, dead, gnarled trees and I basked in the moonlight. Malladus may have destroyed Hyrule, but the beauty of the night belonged to me.

After my hectic flight I stopped at the station to rest for a moment, for even ghosts get tired. And, since it was nighttime, I was missing my nightly peace. Eating and such weren't problems; but I did enjoy a good night's sleep.

Once I deemed myself rested enough, I slowly searched the village. I checked all the houses, finding everyone _but _Link. Finally I came upon a small house by the beach with a ship's sail on the top. _You can't be serious…_

I sighed and phased through the door. Lo and behold, there lay Link on a bed, sleeping like a child. I stopped and my breath caught in my throat as I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. A mere pair of drawstring pants decorated him. I hovered over him (no longer a puffball), my curiosity piqued.

There was another scar on his chest, twisting down to his navel. I lightly traced it with my finger, entranced in my thoughts about what the explosion did to him. Oddly enough, we both shivered at the same time. He from being cold, and I from realizing what I was doing. I bit my lip, turned back into an orb, and slammed into him.

Since he was asleep, he didn't fight against my influence. I was in full control of his body now. This was a trick I learned a few years ago with the Lokomos. Anjean hated it when I would possess someone, but I found it quite humourous.

I stood up and headed toward the door, careful to be quiet so as not to wake the old man sleeping in the other bed. He rolled over and began snoring loudly. I shook my head, turned the knob, and stole outside.

Running across the ground to Alfonzo's workshop, Link's bare feet made nary a sound. I looked down. It was so odd, being in a man's body. I suppose I can semi-relate to Malladus now, except that I don't have to stay in Link's body for long. Just until I get that train.

I struggled with the door for some time. I eventually managed to use a stone to break the lock and sneak inside. There was the train in all its free glory. I smirked to myself. This was my only chance at getting Link to remember me.

Once I opened the door leading to the tracks and stood on the train itself, I realized I had no idea what to do. "Umm…" I mumbled uselessly. "Which lever?" I shrugged and pulled one randomly. How hard could this be? I'd seen Alfonzo and Link drive this thing many a time, so surely if I just emulated what they did, it'd work.

The train lurched backward, crashing into a wall. I quickly pulled the other lever and it started moving forward. Soon I was chugging down the tracks toward the Tower of Spirits.

I leaned out the side of the cab and felt the air tangle itself in Link's hair. I smiled half-heartedly, feeling whole, but knowing that this body didn't belong to me. I would have to get out of it sometime, and it would come a whole lot sooner than I wanted.

An animal slept on the tracks. I reached up to pull the whistle rope. After a few short blares, it woke up and ran away. I stared at the rope in my hand. I wasn't about to deny that I liked that feeling. With a smile, I kept pulling on the rope, over and over again. It was strangely comforting.

"Whoo-whoo!" I giggled. Then I cleared my throat. Oh my, if someone were to see me… Poor Link would be embarrassed beyond belief.

As I passed the desolation that used to be Whittleton, I pulled the rope extra hard so the whistle was extra loud. I saw the houses' windows light up and the woodsmen shouting at me. I laughed and sped on by.

I purposely took a route that took me past Hyrule Castle. I screeched to a halt at the station, laid Link on the floor of the cab comfortably and exited his body. I smiled down at him before rushing toward the castle and, more specifically, my room.

When I floated into the room, I was disgusted to see that it had been changed from lavender and pink to—and you can probably guess it—red and black. Ugh. I saw Malladus's sleeping form on my bed and crept up to him.

Odd. He was wearing a sleeping mask, hugging a pillow to his chest, and mumbling, "Cole… Stupid, stupid Cole…" _I wonder what happened. _

_Eh._ I shrugged it off and leaned in close to his ear. "Malladus."

"Uh… What?" He answered groggily.

"I'm going to reclaim the throne, ok?"

"That's…fine…" He rolled over.

"Good. Because a boy in green is going to help me. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Excellent…" He muttered.

I chuckled. "Listen for a train whistle."

"Train…whistle…"

I flew back to the train, took control of Link again, and started off. After, of course, I blew the whistle so hard that I thought it was going to break. I heard Malladus shout, "BYRNE! COLE!"

The train continued on steadily. I sighed, content. Everything was going to turn out all right, I knew. And if it didn't, well, I'd rather not think about it. I saw the Tower of Spirits appear from the darkness ahead of me, and rode past the gate. I never actually went into the Tower, but I did blow the whistle again. I loved that little contraption!

Anjean came rolling out, Link's floppy green hat and the Spirit Flute in her arms. She gasped when she saw me. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Zelda. I took control of Link's body for a while. Come on, hurry in the passenger car. I have to get back to Aboda before sunrise, and it's not exactly the shortest drive there."

She hurried into the car after telling me, "If you hadn't fooled around, you wouldn't have to worry."

I made sure that she was settled, and then I reversed out of the Tower tracks until I could back into a fork. Then, with yet another blow of the whistle, I straightened out and sped toward Aboda. Anjean was right; I shouldn't have stopped at Castle Town. But I had time. The first rays of the dawn hadn't even begun to show yet.

By the time I reached Aboda, however, I knew the time I used to have was dwindling away fast. I guessed it far past midnight; perhaps into the wee morning. I opened the door to the passenger train after I got it back in the workshop. "Anjean, we're sleeping in here tonight, 'kay?"

"I do hope you know what you're doing, my dear."

I nodded with a tired smile. "I do, don't worry. Everything will work out."

She smiled back and I left her to get Link back to bed. No one was awake, thankfully, so I got him to his house easily. Then I flew to Anjean. I hovered over a cushioned seat with a yawn. "I'm tired."

"I bet you are." She laid Link's old hat next to me. I looked at it fondly as I lay down near it.

* * *

><p><em>"I promise, Zelda: I'll make sure that Malladus doesn't get your body."<em>

_"Do you really mean that?"_

_"Is my hat green?"_

_I giggled softly. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you, Link." _

_"I'll hold you to that." He smiled warmly and pulled the lever for the forward propulsion of the train._

I snapped awake. It was morning, as sunlight streamed in through the workshop windows. I flew over to where Anjean was asleep. "Anjean, wake up. We have to be prepared."

"Hm?" She looked up at me. "Ah yes. Your crazy plan."

Voices entered the workshop. I recognized them as Link and Alfonzo. "I had the strangest dream last night, Alfonzo," Link was saying.

"How so?"

"I don't really know how to explain it. It was just…weird."

The train began moving. I saw Link at the controls, moving it out into the sunshine. Right as he was about the hop off I stopped him. "Link!"

He turned around and groaned. "Oh, not you again!"

"Link, listen to me, I'm going to force you to remember whether you like it or not!"

Anjean came out of the passenger car. "Zelda, behave yourself. I know you're excited, but be nice to him."

"I am being nice." I turned back to him. "I know a way to get you to remember."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be remembering, ghosty-thing. Now, just please leave me alone!" He turned his back on me.

To my surprise, Anjean stopped him. "Young man, I didn't sleep in that train all night for you to not listen to us. Now, I want you to take this hat and put it on." She handed him the floppy green hat.

He sighed and set it on his head. "Ok, but I still don't remember anything. Nor do I have any idea what's going on."

I stared at him. It looked perfect on him, just as I remembered. "Link, it suits you so well!" I gushed.

"Whatever." He began to take it off.

"No, please, leave it on." I smiled at him. He looked through me, literally.

"Zelda, what do you want me to do with the Spirit Flute?" Anjean rolled up behind me.

"I want to play it. For him." I looked down at her.

"But, you can't."

"Oh, I can. Just hold on." I looked around for any unsuspecting body for me to temporarily inhabit. Alfonzo was just coming out of the workshop. I curled into a ball and flew into him. He was fairly easy to control since he never saw me coming.

Link was in a half-panic. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Just hold on." I took the Spirit Flute from Anjean. "Link, I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to play."

He just glared at me. I put the flute to my lips, and after warming up a bit (it had been five years since I played any instrument of any sort, after all), I began to play the song that I played when he came into my quarters after his first ceremony. The notes felt so natural, so haunting to me. I closed my eyes and let the music engulf me in its magic.

Eventually, though, I stopped playing and gave it back to Anjean. I walked Alfonzo back to where he had been standing before leaving him and going back to Link. "So, remember anything now?"

He stared at me for a moment. I thrilled to see a very, very light blush creep across his features. He removed the hat and held it in his hands. "Ze… Zelda. It's you."

The warm feeling seeped through me again. Only this time, I'm glad it did.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWW! Zelda's feeling that chemical reaction in the humanhylian body that is commonly known as infatuation! Anyway...**

**Review please!**

**-LoRF**


	6. A Hero's Return

**I am so sorry it's been so long! Basically my mom decided to ground me for a LONG time and then once I finally did get my stuff back, other things happened... But, I'm back now, and that's all that matters. Hope you enjoy chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I could hardly contain my excitement as the wheels in his mind turned with remembrance. "So you remember now!"<p>

He cast his gaze downward. _Oh no…_ "Not really. I just remember that I'm not supposed to be scared of you, Zelda. That I'm supposed to…help you somehow. I don't exactly know why, though."

_Well, it's a start…_ I nodded grimly with a soft sigh. "Correct."

Anjean cleared her throat. "Princess, there is only one more thing left, I suppose."

"What's that?"

She looked at me straight in the eye. "Are you willing to try again?"

Link gave me a confused glance. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I hesitated as the familiar nightmare replayed itself in my head.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aaaaugh! Link!" <em>

_I was thrown from the explosion as the Phantom Train burst into flames, causing the Spirit Train to combust. My breath caught in my throat as I felt what would have been tears roll down my face. "Link! Liiiink!" I raced back to the wreckage._

_There had to be something left of him. I knew it. I searched and searched, calling his name and making sure that I didn't leave a chip of wood nor metal unturned. I stopped dead when I saw it. _

_It was his hat. His green, pointy, floppy hat. Next to it lay the Spirit Flute, both of which I had personally given him. I sank to the ground, kneeling on my knees as I tried to deny it._

_Link was dead. The little twelve-year-old boy was dead. I had caused this by forcing him to take me to the Tower of Spirits that day…_

* * *

><p>"Zelda?"<p>

I looked over at Link. He was smiling shyly, his eyebrows curving downward in adorable confusion. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." I nodded down at Anjean. "You know me well enough to know that I don't make the same mistakes twice. Or let the past repeat itself."

She smiled and closed one eye as she stuck her hands in her long sleeves. "I thought as much. Fine. We shall start by restoring the original Spirit Tracks to the Forest Realm."

We began boarding the train when I remembered something. "Link! You need a sword! And maybe a shield, too. Not to mention green clothing."

He looked at me quizzically again. "I understand the sword and shield, but green clothing? What's up with that?"

"Just… Just trust me. You need green clothes. We can get some at the castle guard. With that hat, they'll think you're a new recruit."

"Aren't I little old to be a recruit?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You're going to have to listen to me, all right? I know what I'm doing. You, on the other hand, have amnesia!"

"Well, _excuuuuuse_ me, Princess!"

Now, where had I heard that before? Shrugging it off, I jerked my thumb toward the train. "Get on board and drive us to Castle Town!"

Anjean cleared her throat forcefully. I smiled, but it was more like I was baring my teeth at him. "_Please_."

"Hold on, I think Niko has a shield I can borrow." He ran off toward the house he shared with the old man.

I floated up to the train cab and sat down. "Yeesh, he _has_ changed."

"So have you, my dear," Anjean offered with her Sage-voice in place.

"I know, I know…" I scowled at nothing in particular as Link came running back, a shield that looked like it belonged in the castle archives strapped to his back. "Where in Hyrule did you get that piece of…whatever it is?"

"It's a shield, ok? It belonged to one of Niko's friends back when he was a pirate. He knew the founders of this country, you know."

"He knew Tetra?"

"Yeah."

I was interested for a moment, but it quickly disappeared. "Come on. We'll have more time to talk later." I stretched out on the top of the passenger car. "I love train rides."

He jumped into the engine cab and pulled the lever back to move. The train lurched forward before smoothly pulling out of the Aboda Village station. The salt-tinged wind from the ocean blew gently over us. I sighed contently and gazed at Link. He smiled up at me slightly. In the back of my head, I knew everything would turn out to be just fine. I would get my body back, and Malladus would be destroyed. As Link yanked the rope for the whistle, I looked up at the sky. It was still gray and bleak, but I saw my little ray of sunshine through it all.

"You…are…an…idiot!" I yelled at him.

He stuck his tongue out at me. I gritted my teeth together. "Well, if _someone_ had paid attention to me, we would've gotten to the Tower of Spirits a lot sooner! But no, you just had to break _every single _pot in the castle, didn't you?"

"We're going to need rupees on this trip! I don't have any money, and the pots had money!"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. "You know what? Just forget it. You're right; we need rupees. But that doesn't mean that you have to waste valuable time to get them!"

"CHILDREN!"

Link and I turned our heads toward Anjean. She was glaring at us. "If you two can't get along, then you can both just leave now!" She pointed at me. "That means that you can forget about getting your body back," then she pointed to Link, "and you can go back to being an amnesiac engineer!"

He glanced over at me. "She's right."

"I know…" I rolled my eyes and turned my back to them both. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"You should be," He sneered.

I wheeled around. "You–!"

Gage broke us up. "Now now. Let us be at peace."

"Humph!" I turned back around and crossed my arms stubbornly. "I can't believe that _you're_ going to save Hyrule and get my body back!"

"No one said that I _had_ to do anything!" I could hear his footsteps walking away from me.

"Wait!" I quickly flew in front of him before he reached the doors to exit the Tower. "Please. I'm sorry. Just… Please help. I want my body back, and I'm sure you want your memories. Please? For me? For Hyrule?" I clasped my hands before me as I begged pitifully.

He sucked on his bottom lip as he thought. Finally he sighed and looked at me. "All right. I'll bear being around you for Hyrule."

"Thank you! Now come on, we have to get that rail map!" I curled into a ball and flew in a circle around him. "I'll travel alongside you like this. It's faster for me this way."

"Got it." He nodded and pulled the antique shield from his back, holding it in his right hand. In his left was the sword he got from the guard captain, Russel. He also got a forest-green tunic, white breeches, brown boots, and a belt that went around his waist along with a leather strap to go over his shoulder, which was his uniform now. When he first put all the gear on, I remember thinking, _He had a fantastic kid-like quality before, but now he just looks like a man. A very capable man._

He called to me from the top of the steps leading to the interior floors of the Tower. "Hey! Zelda! Come on!"

I quickly dashed to his side and he took off running to the first doorway we came to. He glanced at me in slight nervousness, and then he stepped inside. I remembered it from the first time as if from a dream. I wondered if the Phantoms were still around…

"That door looks pretty heavy, even for me." He was looking at the giant doorway leading to another staircase. I transformed into my full-length form and nodded.

I was about to say something when there was a sort of air-sucking sound, as if something was being pulled from the room. We both turned to see a normal Phantom appear. It raised its sword high above its head and ran toward us.

"I'm getting out of here!" Link dashed back through the door and disappeared down the staircase again.

"Link! Get back here!" I growled under my breath in frustration when I didn't get an answer. As I flew down after him, I shouted, "Coward!"

He was leaning against the wall, panting. "Wh-what was that thing?"

"It was a Phantom. They guard the Tower. Now, get back up there and let's find the rail map!" I planted my hands on my hips.

"I'm not going anywhere with that thing wandering around." He shook his head.

Anjean rolled over to us. "I see that Link has found the Phantoms."

"Yes." I glared at him. "The coward won't go back up there."

"Have you forgotten about the Tears of Light?"

"The Tears of… Oh!" I smiled as the memory flooded back to me. "Link, there are three orbs of glowing light, or the Tears of Light, that you collect to power up your sword. Once you do, you can stop the Phantoms for a while by hitting them in the back."

He pondered this for a moment. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Now get back up there before I possess your body again and force you to!" I pointed to the staircase.

Link started toward the steps. Then he stopped. "When did you possess my body the first time?"

"Just move." I breezed past him. "Maybe some other time I'll tell you."

"This is not my day…" He muttered to himself. I smiled slightly. This new Link would take some getting used to, but I believe that if I really try we could get along.

* * *

><p><strong>I love the next chapter. ^_^ Just sayin'. <strong>

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**-LoRF**


	7. Rail Maps and Rats

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>After I forced Link back up the steps, he was a bit more cautious about going into first floor again. He looked at me nervously. "Are you <em>sure<em> the Tears of Light will work?"

"Trust me, Link. We've done this before. It'll be a piece of cake." I waved my hand absently and flew in the doorway. He followed behind, mumbling something about how he didn't remember a thing.

The Phantom was still patrolling the area. I turned to Link. "Just don't get yourself spotted by the Phantom. He'll chase you around until he hits you or you run into a Safe Zone."

"What's a Safe Zone?"

I looked around the corner of the wall and pointed to a shiny spot on the floor. "See that space over there? That's a Safe Zone. The Phantoms can't hurt you when you're in one."

He nodded and crept against the wall to the Safe Zone. I sighed heavily and floated over to it. "Hurry up!" I yelled.

"Shh! Not so loud! The Phantom might hear you!"

"Yeah right. Link, he's nowhere near me!"

Link dove to the Safe Zone. "Behind you!"

I turned around. There was the Phantom. "So? It's not like he can—" I cried out as the sword came down upon me. I slammed into the wall as if I was solid. Of course. The Phantom was a being of magic, and the walls were like magical barriers. I scrambled to the Safe Zone.

"Are you all right?" He asked once the Phantom was gone.

I rubbed the small of my back. "I think so. It's a bit hard to hurt a ghost. But I can't believe that the Phantom can hit me! Apparently I'm not as free in here as I thought."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Guess we'll just have to be more careful."

"I'll say… Anyway, come on. We have to get the Tears of Light." I stuck my head out into the corridor without the Phantom. Spikes that I could easily float over were to my left, and a bottomless chasm was to my right. Ahead of me was a Tear. "Hey! I can see one from here!"

"Where?" He joined me in looking around.

"Right in front of us, _Hero_." I attempted to push him toward it, but my hand went through him. "Uh… Just go get it."

He quickly sprinted forward. I followed slowly, knowing that I was safe. Link had grabbed the Tear. "I feel a little stronger already!"

I smiled slightly and nodded. "That's one down, two to go. Don't try anything stupid, like, I don't know, attacking the Phantom too early. I'm not responsible if you get yourself killed."

Link shot me a glare. "I won't do that. I'm not completely clueless." Then he dashed back to the Safe Zone and waited for the Phantom to pass before he ran to the back of the room.

_I beg to differ sometimes…_ I thought, feeling a little melancholy. _Just don't do anything dangerous._ Then I shook myself and hurried to join him.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." He crossed his arms, as if angry with a naughty child.

"I was thinking, all right? Now come on. We just have one more Tear." I automatically went to the switch that would cause a bridge to form over the gap to the last Tear. Now that I had been here, my memory was remembering how to go through this.

He went up to it and slashed at it quickly. The switch turned green. We both heard the bridge go across the gap. Then I remembered: "Link! The bridge is on a timer! If you don't hurry, the bridge will fade!"

Link quickly turned and sprinted through a Safe Zone, right into the path of a Phantom. He continued running, just out of reach of the monster's giant sword, and swerved into a different Safe Zone. He reached the bridge and dove into the last Tear of Light.

I flew to him as fast as I could. He was admiring the new shine to the slightly-better-than-a-Recruit's-Sword sword. "Now that you have all three Tears of Light, I want you to go hit that Phantom as hard as you can in the back."

He looked up at me. "What?"

"Go hit the Phantom in the back!"

He stared at me for a moment more, shrugged, and went back to the other Safe Zone. I stayed close to him. I wasn't looking forward to what happened next. As soon as the Phantom came close enough, Link let it taste metal.

The Phantom turned rigid for a few moments. I flew around to its back. Then it turned on Link, who was so startled that he dropped his sword and fell backwards. I rolled my eyes. _My hero._

He flinched as the Phantom raised its sword and thrust it downward. I slammed into the Phantom's body with a roar.

Everything grew dark for a moment. I couldn't see, I couldn't feel, I couldn't even tell if I was still alive. There was nothing but darkness. Then I opened my eyes and saw Link quivering on the ground.

I straightened and placed the sword and shield on my back, similar to how Link did. "Do get up. You look like a coward like that. Not that you aren't one anyway, of course." I crossed my arms.

He gasped as he saw me. "Z-Zelda?"

"That's right. It's me. Bet you didn't know I could do this, huh? Well, that's what happens when you hit a Phantom in the back and I'm around. I can possess them." I helped him stand up. His head was level with my shoulder. "Now, let's go find that rail map!"

We went up to the heavy door once more. I placed my palms flat against it and began to push. Link joined, and soon it swung open. I unsheathed my sword and held my shield in my left hand. Odd… Link and I were opposites when it came to handedness… I wonder if that's supposed to mean anything… I resolved to look it up in the Castle Library when this was all over.

"Let's go." He brandished his sword as well. I nodded, and we walked down the staircase.

To our right were two pots. I noticed Link eyeing them. "Link…" I warned.

It was too late. He executed a horizontal slash and they shattered. "Aww…" He whined as nothing came out of them.

"Link!" I shoved him with my shield, hard. "Stop doing that! Must you break EVERY SINGLE pot we come across?"

"We need money!"

I started walking down the corridor. "Just come on!"

We met up with some spikes. Link began to foolishly walk over them, but I held out my sword. "Allow me." Then I traipsed through the spikes without a scratch, went up to the switch, and kicked it. It began to glow green and he ran up beside me.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

We continued on. After defeating a Spinut, we discovered that there was a switch-activated door, and by stepping on the two switches next to it, it swung open. Whoever designed this tower didn't do a very good job. I heard a faint squeaking noise from the next room. _Just calm down… It's probably just a squeaky door or something…_

Sure enough, as soon as I stepped inside, a rat dashed across my foot. I screamed and began slashing at it. "AGH! GET AWAY FROM ME, VERMIN!"

When it was finally dead, Link was clutching his stomach in laughter. I huffed angrily. "What are you laughing at?"

"A big Phantom…scared of a little mouse!" He kept on laughing hysterically, until I plucked his hat off his head and dangled it in front of him, just out of his reach. "Hey! Give me that back!"

"Fetch!" I threw it to the end of the room.

He went to go pick it up. "Uh-oh. More floor spikes, Zelda."

I walked over to him and groaned. "Fine. Hold on."

As I was walking to the switch, I noticed that the other Phantom was still there. I nodded to him cordially. He replied with a grunt. After I hit the switch, I went back to him and decided to strike up a conversation. "Hello there, other Phantom."

"HOW GOES THE PATROL."

"Oh, you know. It's kinda boring."

"SOMETHING'S DIFFERENT ABOUT YOU TODAY."

"You noticed? I got my armor shined." _Come on Link, what is taking you so long?_

"YOU SEEM CUTER THAN USUAL. WHY."

I giggled in a high-pitched voice, as if I were flattered. "Thank you! I'm using a new helmet wax."

"NO ONE'S HERE. WHY ARE WE GUARDING IT."

This was actually interesting. "What are we guarding again? I forgot since no one ever comes around."

"THIS JOB IS HARD ON THE FEET."

I sighed. "Yes, yes it is… Now, what is _it_?"

"GO BACK TO YOUR POST."

"I will, just tell me what IT is!"

"GO BACK TO YOUR POST."

This was infuriating. What is IT? He obviously wasn't going to tell me, so I walked back to Link, who was practicing his sword techniques.

"Hey," He greeted mildly.

I grabbed him by the front of his tunic and held him inches from my face. "Why didn't you sneak past the Phantom while I was talking to him?" I spat.

"I didn't know I was supposed to!" He gasped for air.

I growled a curse under my breath and let him drop. "Ok, I'm going to do that again, and when you hear a clanking noise, that means run to the stairs. Got it?"

He nodded. "Understood… Your Highness."

I ignored him while I went back to talk to Mr. Phantom. "Hello again!"

"GO BACK TO YOUR POST."

"But, you must get bored standing here all day. Don't you want to talk to me?"

"GO BACK TO YOUR POST."

"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted!" I slapped the Phantom across his face, turning his helmet a quarter to the right. "I'll go back to my stupid post!"

Instead, I walked up to the Safe Zone before the staircase. Link just barely got into the Zone before the Phantom got his helmet turned back around. I looked down at my "heroic" partner. "Nice to see you heard me."

"Yeah. Let's just go." He walked up the stairs.

I smiled and looked back at the Phantom, who was looking around in confusion. "Sorry." Then I followed Link.

When I got to the top of the staircase, I was forced out of the Phantom's body, which meant that we were in a non-cursed place, or just a giant Safe Zone. "Whew, thank goodness that's over! I was beginning to get overheated!"

Link went up to where the Forest Rail Map was floating. I flew up next to him. "Touch it," I ordered.

He grabbed it quickly. I felt a shudder go through the room, the building, and outside. "We did it, Link! Come on, let's go! Just step into the blue portal." I went over to it.

"Yeah, I guess we did do it, Zel."

I felt a small blush creep into my face, which I hoped he didn't see. Zel? Did he have a nickname for me now? "Uh… Just… Come on."

He stepped into the portal. I hovered nervously next to him. Zel? Really?

* * *

><p><strong>-LoRF<strong>


	8. Play Me A Song, Link!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>We appeared in the Tower lobby, victorious and flushed. I had turned into my more compatible size and was flying around. "We got it! Link got the Rail Map!" I drew circles in the air with my trail of sparkles.<p>

I stopped long enough to see Link smiling at me, his lips pulled upward in a warm, genuine fashion. I curled out of it and smiled back at him while floating up to him slowly. "Hey."

"Hi." He nodded politely, the smile still in place.

Anjean cleared her throat, causing me to turn to her suddenly. "Well, now that we have the Forest Realm Rail Map, you two can officially start your adventure over."

Gage rolled over to us. "Yes, and I can finally go back home!"

At the mention of home, there seemed to be a simultaneous sigh that ran through the room. I knew that all the Lokomos wanted to go home very badly. I did too. My ears drooped slightly as I turned to Link. "We can't fail this time."

"I won't fail. I have no intention of failing. Zel, we're going to get your body back."

I grinned. "Excellent. Now, let's get going! To the Forest Sanctuary!" I flew onto the train.

Link jumped into the cab while Gage rolled to the passenger car. Once we were all in, I shouted back to the Lokomo, "Ready?"

"Ready!" was the reply.

I nodded to Link. He pulled the whistle rope and pushed the lever all the way forward. The train began moving toward the Forest Realm gate.

When we chugged outside, I saw that the Hyrulian-made track rubble was in pieces next to the Spirit Tracks. The real, actual, Spirit Tracks. A warm feeling spread through me. I flew straight up in the air and did some flips and twirls in joy. Link was laughing when I got back to him.

"So, the Forest Sanctuary would be in the Lost Woods, right?"

I nodded. "Right. Be careful though. I've heard that it's really easy to get lost in the Lost Woods."

Link stared at me blankly. "Zel…"

"I know, I know." I mentally slapped myself. _Way to be obvious…_ "All I'm saying is that we need to pay close attention to our surroundings. Gage wants to go home, and fast." _And I want my body back…and fast!_

He kept his eyes to the rails as we moved along. I moved to lie down on top of the passenger car. "So…" I began.

"Yeah?"

"You really don't remember anything?"

"Nothing. I woke up one day when I was twelve and that's the first thing I remember." He stopped to consider. "Other than that I'm supposed to help you, I guess. Beyond that…nothing."

I remained silent in regards to his last statement. Finally after a few awkward minutes I murmured, "It must be hard."

"A little. Niko is nice, though, and he took care of me."

A small smile tugged at my lips. "I'm glad you're alive."

He looked up at me. "Huh?"

"For the past five years, I thought you were dead. I had lost hope. But, you're alive. And I'm so happy you are, too."

Link didn't respond to me. He kept his eyes glued to the rails ahead of him, blowing the whistle occasionally to scare off monsters and the like. I turned on my back and let the clouded sun shine down on me. Wasn't this how it the scenario began, five years ago? With me relaxing as Link drove the train, the sun warming my ghostly form? And where did it get me?

* * *

><p>Sleeping, apparently. Suddenly I heard Link calling my name. "Princess! Zelda! We're at the Lost Woods!"<p>

I groggily woke to see forest all around me. "Huh? So we are…" I floated down next to him. "This forest seems…odd. I don't like it one bit…"

Link slowed the train down as we continued on the in forest. We both watched a gnarled old tree pass us by. "Well… That tree was certainly out of place," I commented to break the silence.

We soon came upon a fork. Link switched the tracks to the right side, the side where the tree stood, I noted. We suddenly found ourselves back at the beginning of the Lost Woods. "What in Hyrule was that?" I flew around, agitated. "That wasn't even possible!"

"We'll just go the other way. Calm down." He started up the train again.

We chugged along, past that stupid tree, and turned to the left. This time we weren't magically transported back to the beginning. As we kept going, I saw another tree. "Turn the opposite way of the tree…"

Sure enough, we kept going. "Link, it's a puzzle. Just turn the way the tree's branches are pointing and we should be at the Forest Sanctuary in no time!" I grinned to myself at my intelligence. I'm not going to lie; I enjoyed figuring things like this out for myself. Made me feel good inside.

Another tree went by and we came upon a fourth. Link followed my instructions yet again. I smiled as I knew we would soon pull up to the Forest Sanctuary…

…just to be transported to the beginning. My left eye began twitching as I fought the insane urge to scream at the top of my lungs.

* * *

><p>Several wrong turns, bomb flowers, statues, and Spirit Flute songs later, the three of us finally found ourselves standing in the Forest Sanctuary. Gage was simply beaming with excitement at being home again. "Well, I suppose there's only one thing left to do now." He turned to Link and I.<p>

"And that would be…?"

"Well, in order to get the Force Gem, you'll need to traverse the Forest Temple. And in order to get there, you'll need the Spirit Tracks. And the only way to restore them would be…"

"A duet with two sacred instruments." I looked at Link. "The Spirit Flute!"

Gage nodded, pulling out his cello. "Indeed. Come, my boy; let's get to it."

Link pulled out the Spirit Flute and looked at it half-heartedly. "I don't know… Zelda, you play it."

I glared at him. "Link, I'm a _ghost_. I can't do much of anything."

"Then possess me and play it!"

"Just play the Spirit Flute, Link!" I ordered, none too gently.

The Lokomo waited until Link was ready. "Just follow my lead for now." He played a few practice notes, repeating until Link seemed to get the hang of it. "Just do your best. I'm sure you'll be great."

The duet started out with Gage playing. He gestured to Link when it was his turn, and would continue to play. I couldn't help but sway to the music. There was definitely some magic in those notes. I felt a little better about the whole adventure after they were done. Link ripped out the map. "Hey Zelda! Look!"

New lines had appeared, leading to a large tree in the middle of the forest. "To the Forest Temple we go, Link." I smiled at him.

He nodded before turning to Gage. "Thanks Gage. We'll be back!"

"Good luck to you both!"

I waved good-bye before rushing after my hero.

* * *

><p><strong>-LoRF<strong>


End file.
